Friday the 13th
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Who knew Natsu was the superstitious type! Will Lucy join most of the guild members with teasing and pranking him, or will she help him get away without being crossed by a black cat? NaLu story! One-shot! Characters may be a bit OOC! :) Humor for a genre? I suck at humor though, so live with it! :)


**So sorry if the characters sound a bit OOC, but hey, I felt like it! ^^ I thought this up at school during lunch and instead of a full Valentine's story, but a Friday the 13th story! Yay! :) And yes, this is pretty long. **

* * *

Friday The 13th

It's Friday the 13th, and who knew Natsu could be so superstitious.

Lucy screamed as she fell out of bed, "N-now get out Natsu!"

She looked around to find the dragonslayer nowhere to be seen. He was her last night, where was he now?

"Natsu?" she walked around her apartment but still no sign of him.

Getting dressed, she quickly left for the guild, not bothering to check the date.

"Good morning Lucy! What brings you here early?" Mira asked wiping the bar.

Lucy looked around. It was a bit odd, it was a little past 8 in the morning, yet almost every member of Fairy Tail were huddled in different groups chatting in a hushed whisper.

"Uh, hey Mira…what's with everyone?" Lucy asked taking a seat at the bar.

Mira giggled, "Don't you know what today is?"

Lucy looked behind the oldest Stratuss sibling to the calendar.

.

February 13

.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day?" Lucy asked. She really didn't want to start a conversation with Mira over Valentine's Day.

"Well yeah, but today is something even more important. It's Friday, Friday the 13th, or as we members of Fairy Tail call, Tease Natsu Day!" Mira said pushing another barrel of beer to Cana.

Lucy blinked, "I don't follow. Why is Friday the 13th have anything to do with Natsu?"

"Well you see, Natsu is the only one in the guild that is superstitious. See? He isn't here right now either. It's kind of a new holiday for us, we see who can tease Natsu the most, even Happy joins in!" Mira explained.

"Aye Sir!" Happy cheered as he hopped onto the bar.

"Happy!? Your fur…you dyed it?" Lucy asked the now black furred cat.

"You know as they say, bad luck when a black cat walks your path." Happy chuckled evilly, "Now I need to go find him."

Lucy grimaced at the evil aura coming off the cat.

"How long have you been doing this?" Lucy asked.

Gray came over to the blonde, "We've done this ever since he joined the guild. I remember on Friday the 13th he didn't come to the guild so I went to go find that jackass and tried to bust his door in."

.

"_Open up! I need to fight you!" Gray shouted banging on the door._

"_Go away you pest! I'm not coming to the guild!" Natsu shouted._

_Gray stopped his banging and kicking, "Well why not?!"_

_Natsu cracked the door open just so one of his eyes could be seen, "Because, it's Friday the 13__th__, if you were smart, you'd stay a home too."_

_Gray scoffed as Natsu closed and locked the door, "You really believe that bullshit?! What kind of idiot are you?!"_

"_A great one! Go away!" Natsu shouted before Gray stomped back to the guild._

"_Where have you been, Gray?" Elfman asked as he watched Gray walk in._

"_Trying to get Little Superstitious outa the house!" Gray yelled joining the gentle giant by the bar._

"_Superstitious? Do you mean Natsu?" Lisanna asked._

"_Who else?" Gray mumbled._

_Mira smirked, "This is awesome! We should all like get him out of his house and all tease and prank him!"_

_Gray fist pumped, "Great idea, Mira! Let's get to work!" _

"_Are you coming, sis?" Mira asked Lisanna._

_Lisanna took a seat at the nearby table, "No, this isn't nice. I'd just leave him be."_

_Elfman nodded and joined her, "Yeah, a real boy sits down."_

_Gray shrugged, "Suit yourself."_

.

"So ever since then we have a new tradition, Tease Natsu Day!" Gray shouted and jumped onto the bar, "Alright, everyone participating in this years' events, say aye!"

"Aye Sir!" everyone screamed, except for Lisanna, Elfman, and Lucy.

"I still never participate." Lisanna said crossing her arms.

"Yeah! A real man still sits!" Elfman hollered.

"You gonna join us this year, Lucy?" Gray asked.

Lucy sighed, "I…I don't know. I mean he deserves it for breaking into my house and all but…" _'I could never be mean to him, especially after he gives me his puppy dog eyes…' _But she'd spare those details from Gray.

Gray shrugged, "Just don't leave us hanging. You have about 4 minutes to decide before we go and storm into his house and bring him here."

Lucy sweat dropped. How could she decide in 4 minutes?!

Erza stopped Gray from leaving, "Wait! I just remembered something; not only is this Friday the 13th, but it's also Natsu's Birthday!"

And lucky him to have a 13th birthday, so he was bound to have a birthday on a Friday some year. Not to mention Valentine's Day just after his birthday…Lucy couldn't help to notice.

Gray smirked, "I just had the best idea ever!"

Mira smiled, "Yeah? What is it?"

"Why don't we make him an exploding cake?!" Gray beamed.

Mira clasped her hands together, "Awesome! I'll go get the things needed and I'll start it!"

"Teasing is one thing, exploding cake is a whole different matter!" Lisanna poked in.

"Yeah, knowing him he'd plow his face into his and get himself hurt." Lucy added.

"Why not make him a nice real cake as a reward after all this useless teasing? Maybe a present too?" Lisanna asked.

Gray smiled, "Another great idea! We should make some exploding gifts for him too!" He watched Erza smirk and race out of the guild to get the things needed.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Lisanna shouted.

"Too late. You three can sit out of you like, just don't come back with new ideas if you'd want to join, we don't want you anymore." Gray said and quickly went back to the group of others to continue their plans.

"We have to do something." Lucy said turning to the others.

"I've stayed out of this long enough. Let's go help him!" Lisanna said standing up.

Elfman chuckled, "Yeah!" he stood up as well, "A real man STANDS UP!"

Lucy and Lisanna both sighed, he always said stupid things about 'man'.

…

"So our plan is Lucy and I will start to make him a real cake while Elfman buys him a present, and while it's cooking, I'll go get him a present, and when I get back I'll help frost the cake while Lucy gets her present for him, right Lucy?" Lisanna went over the plans Lucy had made for them.

"Right." Lucy said pulling the baking supplies out. The three were at Lucy's house since the guild was right now trap central and besides, Mir was in the kitchen and wouldn't let them use it.

"I'll be back with a real manly present!" Elfman shouted racing out the door.

"Now let's get this cake started!" Lisanna said smiling.

"Yeah, we can make him my mother's favorite; I'm sure he'll love it too." Lucy said showing Lisanna the homemade cook book with Heartfilia written on it.

Lisanna nodded, "Sure, let's do it."

…

Natsu had blocked his front door with every last thing in his house along with boarding up the windows and fireplace. But even superstitious people had Plan B's. In case of emergency, he had a small rock to move and everything in front of the door will get out of the way.

He was a genius.

He felt a little bad racing out at the first sight of dawn and went home leaving Lucy by herself, even leaving without Happy. But that little jerk loved to prank him too, being a black cat all the time…

His back leaned against a pillar as he watched the door, frying pan and torch nearby.

He was ready for anything.

…

"This man is back!" Elfman shouted with a box in hand.

"Welcome back!" Lisanna greeted while washing her hands of cake batter, "What did you get him?"

He shook his head, "A man never tells until he opens it!"

"You go Lisanna, we can handle this." Lucy said sticking the mix into the oven.

Lisanna nodded and skipped out the door.

Once the door was closed, Elfman glanced to Lucy who was cleaning up the kitchen.

"You know, my little sister doesn't like him anymore…you know, like that."

Lucy dropped the mixing bowl and bumped into the counter, "Wh-wh-where d-did this c-come f-from?!" She flushed.

"I'm a man, I'm not stupid. I see how close you two have gotten." He said smiling.

Lucy picked up the metal bowl and plopped it into the sink, "Well maybe you hit your head, I don't like him th-that w-way."

Elfman nodded sarcastically, "Yeah, ok then Lucy, I believe you."

With the cake now out of the oven, Lisanna returned shortly dropping her big into one of the chairs before coming into the kitchen where Lucy had finished mixing the frosting together.

"Hey Lucy, need some help?" Lisanna asked looking at the red velvet cake sitting on the counter, "It looks amazing."

Lucy smiled as she finished putting the frosting into the squeezer tube and handed it to Lisanna, "With your help anyway. I'll be out now, be back soon!"

Lucy washed her hands and grabbed her purse before leaving.

Lisanna and Elfman looked to each other.

"She likes him, doesn't she?" Lisanna smiled.

"Yep." Elfman nodded.

…

Lucy wanted to be last so she could get the cake just right. She knew how to make the mix so creamy it would be the best cake, but now she wanted to hurry so she wasn't too late before the others finished their plans. Walking by the guild she could still see them planning, but they were almost done, from the looks of the filled up chalk board with evil ideas all over it.

Lucy looked through all the shop window; she had never really thought about what Natsu would want. All he did seem to care about was fighting and food.

"Come on Lucy, think of something…" she racked her brain for something, _anything _she could recall him ever wanting.

Food, fire, torches, umm…more food?

Why was he so hard to shop for?! If it were someone like Gray or Erza she could have easily gotten them something, like an ice cream machine, or a sword and armor set, but for some reason when it came to Natsu, her mind went blank. She thought about anything the dragonslayer would want, but nothing seemed available to her.

While deep in thought, she rammed right into someone else.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Lucy apologized looking to see who she had bumped into was.

"Lucy-san?"

"Wendy? Carla too? I thought you were on a mission." Lucy asked helping the small girl up.

"My goodness, what could have had you so distracted?" Carla asked the blonde.

"Well, it's really a long story and all, but I can brief it to you." Lucy said. Then she explained everything that was happening, including her needing a present for Natsu, "So what should I do?"

Wendy tapped her chin, "Have you found anything he'd like?"

Lucy sighed, "No…"

"Then why not try making him something?" Wendy suggested.

Lucy smiled, "Wendy! That's a great idea!"

Wendy beamed, "I'm glad I could help."

Carla nodded "I wish you the best of luck."

"Do you have anything in mind?" Wendy asked.

"No; I've tried what he likes, what about what he doesn't like?" Lucy questioned her own thinking.

"What he doesn't like?" Wendy asked.

"Gray, Friday the 13th, when his friends get hurt, motion sickness and transportation…" Lucy pondered.

"Motion sickness? Hey, why don't you make him something that helps with that?" Wendy added.

"How could I pull that off? It isn't like he could smell or eat something to make him feel better." Lucy asked deflating from her enthusiasm.

Wendy laughed nervously. The truth was Natsu did tell her when he could smell Lucy close by, his motion sickness would lessen. He told her to keep that a secret, but maybe she could share that…

But she could think of a different way too.

"I could find a lacrima and put some of my magic into it. I know troia doesn't affect him anymore, but if we could change the properties a bit, I'm sure it could work." Wendy told the blonde.

"But, I couldn't do that to you; take parts of your magic away would drain your energy. You'd need a lot of rest to heal from that much power being used." Lucy pointed out.

"I agree. Don't do this to yourself, child." Carla perused.

Wendy sighed, "No, no, I'm much strong now. I can handle just a little lacrima."

Lucy smiled, "Are you sure you'd be ok? Positive?"

Wendy nodded, "Of course I would be! I want to help."

Carla sighed, "Just don't push yourself."

They went to the lacrima store where they got a fresh lacrima with no magic on it yet. Going to a quiet and less populated place, Wendy cast her troia spell onto the lacrima. Without excess noise, she was able to get much magic into the lacrima and still be fine afterwards.

"There. It's filled with the troia spell." Wendy said handing it to Lucy, "Now we need to change it just slightly so it would work on him."

Lucy tapped her keys, "I'm sure Loke could help us."

Summoning him, she also briefed him on their situation.

"They're still doing that silly teasing? Man, when will they grow up?" Loke chuckled, "But sure, I'll help you with this."

"Thanks Loke." Lucy smiled as he took a look at the lacrima.

"Easy, I'll just add a bit of my magic energy into it, and it'll work fine." Loke said and held the crystal as his magic seeped into the lacrima.

"There you go, Miss Lucy. Ever need me, just summon me, 'k?" Loke said smiling.

"Thank you, and yes, see you later." She hugged him before he left back to the spirit world.

"Do you want to come over for a bit, Wendy?" Lucy asked the girl.

"Sure, I'd love to see how your cake turned out." Wendy said and the two girls and cat went back to Lucy's.

…

"So here is our plan: Erza goes down to get Natsu and bring him here, and as she comes back with him, we'll make sure Max and Warren have set up this massive ladder over the guild door. After that we'll have Gajeel play a song and knowing Natsu he'll go and attack Gajeel. Then you will hold up a mirror so before he crashes into you, he'll break the mirror. Any questions so far?" Gray asked.

"Uh, what do I get to do?" Levy asked. Every year she was never sure if she'd want to go through with their plans and chicken out each time. And whenever she held her ground, Gray would give her a stupid task like the one to buy the mirrors or something like that.

Gray groaned, "Uh, just stand there and soon when Gajeel comes on."

Levy blushed and slid under the table. She was small enough to fit there anyway.

"Moving on. So after that, we'll reassure him all's fine and give him his presents and cake, which he will set off and before we let him run away, Happy with cross his path. Go it?" Gray finished.

"Got it!" Everyone shouted.

"Good, now let's go! Places everyone!" Gray commanded, him being the leader of these pranks every year, he's gotten pretty good at it.

Erza ran out to go get Natsu as fast as she could.

…

"Wahh~, Lucy-san, it looks amazing!" Wendy said marveling the beautiful red velvet cake with chocolate and cream cheese frosting. Three little strawberries were in the center of the cake with one candle right in the very middle. Lucy did admit it turned out better than she expected.

"Now to get this stuff to him before the others get to him." Lucy said holding up her now wrapped lacrima.

Walking together to Natsu's house, they were stopped when the saw Erza practically dragging Natsu into the guild hall.

"But Erza, noooo! I hate you guys!" he whined grabbing onto the entrance pillar, "I'm not going in!"

"Yes you are!" Erza said and yanked him again.

"Noooo!" he cried.

"We need to save him!" Lucy shouted and quickly handed her present to Wendy before racing to the guild.

"Lucy! Wait!" Lisanna shouted but the blonde did not stop.

"Luuuushhhiiii!" Natsu screamed as he caught sight of her.

"Hold on Natsu!" she shouted and shoved Erza (which she would NEVER do otherwise) making her drop him right outside the guild doors.

She rocketed inside under the ladder and knocked it over.

"Lucy! Get outa here!" Gray screamed.

She ignored him and pounced onto Gajeel, breaking the mirror beside him. Falling off the stage from loss of balance, she landed on top of the presents and exploding cake setting them both off and throwing her 10 feet into the air.

Natsu raced inside and caught the blonde just before she hit the ground the two of them blobs on the floor.

Lucy, why did you do that for?" Natsu asked wiping some cake off her face.

She blushed. Luckily, the white cake frosting covered it nicely, "You know, saving you from your superstitions…"

"Lucy, how could you!? All our plans ruined!" Gray cried falling onto the floor.

"It's ok Gray-sama, maybe next year!" Juvia whispered to him.

He sighed, "Hopefully, without Lucy stopping all this hard work!"

Natsu grimaced, "But Lucy, do you know how much bad luck you now have?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Natsu, I don't believe in that stuff."

"But you just walked under a ladder, broke a mirror, and see, you got exploded from a fake cake and presents! That's horrible luck!" Natsu pointed out, "I know it's staged, but still, you didn't have to fall off the stage. Bad luck, right there."

Lucy stood up, "Never mind Natsu. I'm going home now. I need a shower, and bad." She noticed how horribly dirty she was of all this cake mix and frosting and pieces of wrapping paper were stuck to her.

Just before she could leave, Happy strolled by the two of them, stopping to point and giggle at the two, "They llllike each other!"

The two gritted their teeth, "Happy!"

…

Lucy postponed their party 'til after her shower and then the small group of mages joined at Lucy's house and brought out the real cake.

"It isn't gonna kill me, is it?" Natsu asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "No, it's not. Lisanna and I made it."

Happy, who had washed himself of the black dye, had joined them, "Even more reason to not trust it! Lucy made it, you'll now die Natsu!"

"Shut it cat. You're lucky I didn't skin you earlier." Lucy said biting her lip.

"Help! She's gonna kill me!" Happy scurried behind Natsu.

Lucy sighed and placed the cake on the table before lighting the candle.

"One candle? Ah, whatever!" he didn't wait for them to sing, he ate the fire quickly and was ready for the cake itself. He liked every kind of cake, even kinds he hasn't ever tried.

After many slices were devoured, and even more compliments to the two chefs, everyone grabbed their presents and brought them to Natsu.

"It's my birthday? Man, I never remember." Natsu said to himself.

"Do you know how old you are turning?" Wendy asked.

Natsu thought about it for a second before smiling, "Nope."

"Well that's nice." Lucy said as Elfman tossed his gift as it hit Natsu in the head.

"A gift from a real man!" he screamed.

Natsu opened the box to find a ticket.

"What in the world is a Nightlife Gamers' Club?" Natsu asked reading off the title.

The girls grimaced. "Huh? Lucy-san, what's that?" Wendy asked.

It was indeed a hookers' club, and why Elfman gave that to Natsu, is still a mystery.

"I'll tell you some other time." Lucy said patting her head.

"It's a new hoo-" Lisanna clamped her hand over Elfman's mouth.

"Heh, nothing, it's just a joke…please never go there." Lisanna said.

It was a new place so of course only a 'real man' would ever think about going there. Any place like that in general.

"Moving on, Lisanna's gift." Lucy said.

Lisanna handed Natsu her's, "I'm sure it can be of use sometimes."

"Cool, a lighter!" he opened it and sucked at the flame, "And this is some pretty high quality flames, thanks a bunch Lisanna!"

She smiled, "You're welcome. I thought it may be good for on the go snack emergencies."

He nodded before glancing over to Lucy, "What you got there Luce?"

"Um…h-here." She handed him her box.

He opened it and pulled the lacrima out, "Whoa, what kind of magic is in here? It feels energizing."

"It's troia, with a little bit of Loke's magic to change the properties so it would work on you. I'd have to thank Wendy for all the help." Lucy said gesturing to the blue haired girl.

Natsu smiled, "Thanks, both of you. Maybe we could go on a mission sometime soon and use this. I'd be helpful alright."

After more talking, laughing, and even Natsu 'accidentally' spilling Elfman's beer onto Lucy, everyone said their good-byes and went home.

"Man that was a cool party. I'm usually at home sleeping or eating right now." Natsu said licking a fork covered in the frosting.

"Can't you go home too? Even Happy left with Carla and Wendy." Lucy said crossing her arms.

"But why? We are both cursed from Happy, the back cat when he crossed out path. Sending he out there would be a bad idea." Natsu said grabbing Lucy's wrist.

Lucy pulled away before picking up some nearby trash, "I told you I'm not cursed, neither are you! It's all nonsense."

"Nonsense! No way, this is super real chiz Luce!" Natsu said standing up, "We need to form a survival strategy."

Lucy rubbed her temples, "I'm exhausted Natsu, can we talk in the morning?"

Natsu looked at the clock, "It is morning." He said nonchalantly.

Lucy looked, and he was right. 12:01 am, that smart ass…

"You know what I mean," She said and headed to her bed, "I'm going to bed."

"Can I come with you?" he asked following her like a stray puppy.

"No. Sleep on the couch tonight. That other night was an exception." She said recalling when she had woken up that morning knowing Natsu was asleep with her. She was just too tired to deal with him that night.

Natsu stuck his tongue out at her, "Whatever."

Lucy walked into her room and plopped onto her bed. She was so tired of this day.

…

Natsu looked at the clock; 2:47 am.

He could tell Lucy was asleep from the slightest of the slight snores he could hear. It was kinda cute.

Ignoring that thought in his head, he tip-toed into her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed.

He poked her face, "Lucy…"

She turned over, but didn't wake up.

"Lucy…hey Lucy, can you hear me?" he asked again.

Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned, "What do you want Natsu?"

"Happy Valentine's Day." He smiled.

It was dark, and that was a plus for Lucy right now…

"Where did this come from?" Lucy questioned hiding her face under her pillow.

"Because, it is. The 14th or February is Valentine's Day, right?" Natsu asked.

Lucy sighed as she pulled the pillow off her head, "I suppose it is."

"Can I sleep here now? It's much more comfortable." Natsu pleaded.

"Nope." Lucy said and turned away from him.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Never happening."

"Just say yes!"

"No! I'm not gonna!"

Natsu looked down at the blonde. "Really?"

"Really." She said blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Even after this?" Natsu asked and leaned down to her.

Natsu what are you-"

"Now can I?" he asked.

She froze. He stopped right before his lips grazed hers, barely a hair's thickness separated them two.

She held her breath before giving up, "Fine." She whispered.

He smiled, "I'll kiss you later." He said and rolled onto the bed.

"Natsu." Lucy said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He glanced at her, "Hm?"

"Have I ever told you how much of a jerk and tease you are?" Lucy asked.

"Nope, but I think I will be now." Natsu said kissing her forehead.

Lucy closed her eyes, "That's right. You're gonna get it…a lot."

* * *

**So after a bunch of words later, here you go! :") My hands are a bit numb, but I like it! Tell me what you guys think; like it, or don't whatever, yay~...so, um...yeah! **

**I'll try and update some of my other stories sometime, but for now, yep...I'll be back to write stuff later! :)**


End file.
